


Only human.

by NeensOBrien



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic sulla 4x11 di Lost Girl -quella in cui muore Hale, per intenderci.<br/>E' una rivisitazione dal punto di vista di Kenzi, e so che non può rendere come la fantastica recitazione di Ksenia nella puntata, but hey, I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human.

Il debole sole che entrava dalla finestra illuminò il volto di Kenzi, distesa sul grande letto nella stanza di Bo. La ragazza aprì lentamente gli occhi, e per alcuni istanti faticò a capire dove si trovasse, e quando finalmente diede un nome al posto in cui giaceva si domandò che cosa ci facesse lì. Stava per alzarsi quando sentì la voce di Bo parlare con qualcuno, a pochi metri da lei.

-Dobbiamo trovare un modo per farle elaborare la cosa, è la mia migliore amica!

-No Bo, quello che dobbiamo fare è essere sinceri con lei, soprattutto perchè è la tua migliore amica!

Dyson, ecco a chi apparteneva la seconda voce, ma di chi stavano parlando? Era lei la migliore amica di Bo, che cosa doveva elaborare? Fece per sollevarsi, quando sentì una fitta acuta di dolore trafiggerle il fianco. Confusa, si sollevò leggermente la maglietta e scoprì un livido enorme sulla sua pelle quasi diafana.

-Ma che diavolo...

Lo sussurrò appena, ma non sfuggì alle sensibili orecchie di Dyson, che lanciò come un'occhiata di avvertimento a Bo prima di sedersi sul letto accanto a Kenzi.

-Hey, come stai?

Il suo sguardo era strano, la fissava come se fosse un animale in via di estinzione, un qualcosa da proteggere, troppo fragile per badare a se stesso. Kenzi non ricordava di avere mai visto Dyson rivolgerle uno sguardo del genere, come di compassione. Ecco cos'era quell'ombra nei suoi occhi! Era compassione, ma..perchè?

-Che cosa sta succedendo? Mi sono risvegliata qui, senza sapere come ci sono arrivata, senza sapere niente in realtà, è come se avessi una voragine dentro la mia testa che ha inghiottito i miei ricordi. E si può sapere perchè diavolo mi guardi così?

Stava perdendo la pazienza. La cosa che odiava di più era non sapere le cose, sentiva di non essere abbastanza importante e la sua condizione di umana le pesava come un macigno. Dyson si schiarì la gola e poi parlò lentamente, come se volesse essere sicuro che Kenzi capisse.

-Sono successe...delle cose, Kenzi. Cose difficili, e molto dolorose, soprattutto per te. Bo ha usato il suo potere per fartele dimenticare, almeno temporaneamente. Ecco, hai dormito per tre giorni ininterrottamente, e ora è arrivato il momento che tu ricordi. Solo che io e Bo abbiamo pareri differenti, secondo lei dovremmo raccontarti tutto noi prima di farti tornare la memoria, mentre secondo me è meglio se rivivi tutto in prima persona. Decidi tu.

Kenzi aveva cercato di seguire il filo del discorso, e ci era riuscita, ma non poteva negare che le “cose dolorose” la spaventavano terribilmente. Ma se Bo e Dyson erano lì che cosa poteva essere successo?

Un brivido ghiacciato si insinuò lungo la sua schiena, paralizzandola. C'era solamente un'altra persona a cui tenesse tanto da crollare a tal punto che Bo le aveva cancellato i ricordi. Le parole di Dyson le echeggiarono nella testa “Cose difficili, e molto dolorose, soprattutto per te.”. Soprattutto per lei...

-Dov'è Hale?

Fu poco più di un sussurro, ma lo sguardo di Dyson le fece capire che aveva intuito cos'era successo.

-Vuoi che te lo diciamo o vuoi vederlo con i tuoi occhi rivivendo tutto? Abbiamo bisogno di una risposta, Kenzi.

Risposta...si anche lei voleva una risposta, che cosa diavolo era successo a Hale? L'ultima cosa che ricordava era che sarebbe dovuto arrivare per pranzo, Bo era uscita con Tamsin e Dyson e....il vuoto.

-Voglio riviverlo.

Non le sarebbe bastato un semplice racconto, lo sapeva bene.

-Voglio sapere cos'è successo, Bo ridammi i miei ricordi.

L'amica, che fino a quel momento le aveva semplicemente rivolto uno sguardo triste dalla sua posizione appoggiata allo stipite si avvicinò e si sedette al suo fianco, dall'altra parte rispetto a Dyson. Le accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, accennando un sorriso.

-Va bene tesoro, ora ti addormenterai e i ricordi ti torneranno come se fosse un sogno, e quando ti sveglierai ricorderai tutto. Ma..ricordati anche che io, Dyson e tutti gli altri siamo qui per te.  
Il tocco di Bo diventò caldo e accogliente, segno che stava usando il suo potere, e Kenzi perse lentamente i sensi, vedendo il mondo appannarsi intorno a lei.

\----

Si svegliò sul divano. Era consapevole di dover recuperare i suoi ricordi, ma allora perchè si ricordava anche del discorso che le avevano fatto Dyson e Bo? Le fu tutto più chiaro quando si vide scendere le scale ed entrare in cucina, solo che non era lei, ovviamente, lei era sul divano. Cercò di attirare l'attenzione dell'altra se stessa, ma era come se non potesse né vederla né sentirla, e capì di essere una semplice spettatrice nel suo ricordo.

Il rumore di qualcuno che bussava la fece voltare, e si vide attraversare la stanza con un gran sorriso sulle labbra per andare ad aprire. Sarebbe dovuto arrivare Hale, giusto. Ma non era lui, infatti sia la Kenzi del ricordo che quella seduta sul divano assunsero un'espressione sbigottita vedendo la madre e il cugino sull'uscio.

-Sono venuta a trovare la mia bambina, ovviamente!

Dopo anni, dopo quello che le aveva fatto passare, quelle parole sembravano solamente vuote e prive di significato alle orecchie di Kenzi, e l'arrivo di Hale non rese sicuramente più semplice la situazione.

Kenzi si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò al ragazzo, mentre l'altra se stessa saliva in camera seguita dalla madre.

-Che cosa ti è successo?..

Hale non poteva sentire la sua voce, non poteva vedere il suo sguardo pieno d'amore e non poteva sentire la sua mano accarezzargli dolcemente la guancia, ma a Kenzi bastava rimanere lì a guardarlo, stava bene. Sentiva l'altra se stessa urlare con la madre al piano di sopra, ma non le importava un granchè, ma quando una decina di minuti dopo le vide scendere sorridenti, capì che l'unica ragione potesse essere che la madre aveva mollato quel perdente dell'uomo con cui stava.  
Si conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non avrebbe tollerato di passare ancora del tempo in compagnia di quella donna senza che lei avesse lasciato quell'uomo che aveva fatto soffrire enormemente una piccola Kenzi, anni prima.

Assistette al pranzo come se fosse un estranea, ma lei era lì, seduta accanto a Hale, che scherzava con la madre e il cugino. Era lì anche quando Hale si era alzato, per poi inginocchiarsi accanto a lei.  
-Nel momento in cui ci siamo incontrati, ho capito che tu eri quella giusta.

Il cuore di Kenzi si strinse e si chiese perchè Bo le aveva fatto dimenticare una cosa che sarebbe probabilmente stata il ricordo più felice della sua vita. Il momento in cui Hale, con quel suo stupendo sorriso, le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, di diventare sua moglie.

Il momento che era stato interrotto dalla telefonata di quell'idiota di suo cugino e dalla consapevolezza che sua madre le aveva mentito, che non aveva affatto lasciato quell'uomo.  
Quell'uomo che aveva rovinato il più bel momento della sua vita, perchè come sempre tutto quello che voleva erano soldi, e quando sua madre non era stata più in grado di darglieli, si era rivolto a Hale.

L'indignazione di Kenzi non poteva essere espressa, perchè era come un fantasma in quella stanza, ma fu fiera di se stessa quando si vide buttare fuori di casa sua madre e suo cugino. Non Hale, però.  
Non il dolce, amorevole, perfetto Hale. Lui che l'avrebbe aspettata per sempre, lo sapeva, lo vedeva dallo sguardo sollevato e speranzoso che le rivolse quando lei gli disse che avevano tutto il tempo del mondo. Ma ce l'avevano davvero? La Kenzi spettatrice non ne era poi così sicura.

Non rimase a vedere se stessa fare l'amore con Hale, anche se era lei, le sembrava una cosa privata, una cosa che non aveva il diritto di vedere, ma vide il suo sguardo raggiante quando mostrò a Bo l'anello, e tutta quella felicità si riflesse nelle lacrime che le bagnavano le guance.

Ma aveva paura, una paura terribile, perchè Bo le aveva cancellato la memoria per un motivo, e non era stato sicuramente il suo litigio con la madre, perchè per quanto potesse essersi sentita nuovamente delusa da lei, non ne valeva la pena.

Quando si vide tornare al piano di sopra da Hale, dopo che Bo era uscita nuovamente, si sedette sul divano, e stava quasi per addormentarsi, sempre se si possa dormire in un sogno, quando la sua se del ricordo rientrò in cucina quasi saltellando, con semplicemente una maglia e un paio di slip addosso.

-Hai proprio un bel corpo, ragazza.

Non potevano far male un paio di autocomplimenti, no?

Ma quello che la Kenzi del ricordo non notò fu l'arrivo di un'altra persona, che si posizionò silenziosamente alle sue spalle. Se non fosse stata invisibile, inudibile e incorporea avrebbe potuto avvertirsi del pericolo, avrebbe potuto urlare “Massimo è dietro di te!”, cosa che fece, ma nessuno la sentì.

Si sentiva impotente, vedeva Massimo prendere a calci la Kenzi del ricordo, e la sua mano andò all'addome, dove sentiva il livido pulsare, e finalmente gli diede una causa. L'arrivo di Hale la riempì di gioia, era il suo eroe, era venuto a salvarla. Sarebbe sempre venuto a salvarla. Neutralizzò Massimo e si voltò a guardare Kenzi, ancora stesa sul pavimento, con uno sguardo che esprimeva sollievo, preoccupazione, ma soprattutto amore incondizionato.

In quel momento Kenzi seppe, e doveva saperlo anche la Kenzi del ricordo, che avrebbe accettato la sua proposta di matrimonio, senza dubbio, che avrebbe voluto passare ogni istante della sua vita con quell'uomo, con il suo principe.

Poi fu come vedere tutto al rallentatore.

-Hale, attento!

Queste parole uscirono fuori dalla bocca della Kenzi stesa a terra, pochi istanti prima che la lama della sua spada fuoriuscisse dal petto di Hale.

Confusione.

Smarrimento.

Dolore.

Consapevolezza.

Queste emozioni si alternarono sul viso del ragazzo prima di crollare a terra tra le braccia di Kenzi, mentre Massimo estraeva la spada dal suo corpo, ridendo. E sempre ridendo le spiegò che era solo colpa sua se era successo tutto quello, perchè se lei non gli avesse dato il ramoscello del clan Zamora, quello che Hale le aveva dato per salvarle la vita, solo per rimediare alla sua patetica condizione di umana, lui sarebbe stato morto a quell'ora.

E Hale sarebbe stato vivo.

Kenzi non guardò nemmeno la figura di Massimo lasciare la stanza, era concentrata sul volto di Hale, che ormai mostrava solamente rassegnazione mentre le diceva due parole che lei aveva aspettato per così tanto tempo, ma che non avrebbe mai voluto sentire in quel modo.

-Ti amo...

E Kenzi piangeva. Sia la spettatrice che quella del ricordo, mentre la vita abbandonava il corpo di Hale e lui chiudeva gli occhi. Si appoggiò al petto del ragazzo, come se sperasse di sentire ancora il suo cuore battere, mentre chiamava Bo cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi della sua voce.

Ecco che cos'era successo. Ecco che cosa avevano cercato di farle dimenticare. Ma forse prima o poi avrebbe superato la morte di Hale, mentre l'unica cosa che non avrebbe mai superato, l'unica cosa che avrebbero dovuto farle dimenticare, era che la colpa era unicamente sua.

Della sua condizione umana, debole, che necessitava sempre di una protezione.

Della sua condizione umana, non fae, che necessitava una copertura.

Della sua condizione umana, che non era riuscita a salvare l'uomo che amava.

Non glielo aveva nemmeno detto, che lo amava. Non gli aveva nemmeno detto di si.

Si era quasi dimenticata di assistere al suo ricordo, quando vide Bo entrare nella stanza. La Kenzi con la testa ancora sul petto di Hale si sollevò speranzosa, perchè Bo avrebbe potuto salvarlo, ma la spettatrice sapeva già che non l'aveva fatto. Sapeva già com'erano andate le cose, altrimenti non le avrebbero cancellato i ricordi, sapeva già che non c'era speranza.

Fu straziante vedersi urlare contro Bo, sentirsi dire che voleva dire di si a Hale, vedersi cadere addormentata sotto il tocco dell'amica.

\----

Era finito. Kenzi sapeva di essere tornata alla realtà, ma non voleva aprire gli occhi.

Sapeva che aprendoli si sarebbe dovuta confrontare con tutto quello che aveva visto.

Sapeva che aprendoli non avrebbe visto il volto di Hale al suo fianco.

Perchè Hale era morto, e la colpa era sua. Era tutta colpa della patetica, umana, Kenzi.

E tutto quello che voleva era tenere gli occhi chiusi per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> So che non molte persone seguono Lost Girl, ma scrivendo 'Will we ever have our happy ending?” ho capito che scrivere FF sulle mie coppie preferite mi aiuta a superare le delusioni (per esempio quella della morte di Hale, che era a dir poco straziante) e a “rivivere” le situazioni in modo da renderle più sopportabili. Lo so, sono malata lol.
> 
> Comunque, per quei pochi eletti (?) che seguono Lost Girl e che come me stanno ancora piangendo per la morte di Hale e per quella di Kenzi poche puntate dopo (che amore di autori), spero che vi piaccia.  
> -NeensOBrien


End file.
